


Knife to a Fistfight

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Gen, Protectiveness, Shrike is a nasty piece of work, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly overhears Shrike talking about NJ, and he can't let that go.





	Knife to a Fistfight

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to [kristsune.](https://www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

“You see that little mutie pilot from the 501st?  The blond? Bet he’s got a tight little ass, kriff, I’d love to get my hands on that-”  Anomaly bites back the growl in his throat as he turns slowly to the little group as they laugh.  He recognizes the one talking, Shrike; he’s 327th too, but he’s more of an asshole than most of the others.  The other guys standing around see him coming, but Shrike either doesn’t see him or doesn’t care, and he keeps talking.  “-Maybe I’ll give him a surprise when he gets back to his bunk tonight,” he says, with a nasty little laugh.

“Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?” Anomaly asks, and doesn’t give him a chance to say anything before he sucker-punches Shrike in the gut.  He  _ wants _ to kill him.  He might still, but he wants to teach him and the rest of them a lesson first.  

Shrike recovers quickly.  “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he snarls, standing up straight again, facing off with him.

“I think you need to keep your opinions, your eyes, and your dick to yourself, tayli’bac?”

“Yeah?  You’ve got a thing for him, don’t you?  I’ve seen you two, muties stick together?”  Shrike takes a swing, but Anomaly ducks under it.  He throws an elbow into the asshole’s kidney, but it doesn’t seem to faze him at all, because he spins and throws a kick that would have snapped Anomaly’s thigh if the pilot let it connect.  

Everyone else gives them space, letting them work this out themselves.  They don’t say anything, no shit talk, no barbs, just brutal attempts to destroy one another.

Shrike dodges another elbow and grabs Anomaly, slamming him up against the bar to punch him, at least until Anomaly gets a knee between them and  _ shoves _ .  It doesn’t hurt Shrike, but it throws his balance off, at least.  He manages to twist out of his grip, and they’re back to fighting.  It’s an  _ even _ fight - Shrike’s size and weight against Anomaly’s dirty tactics - at least, until  _ Shrike _ decides to fight dirty too.

Anomaly doesn’t register the switchblade until he catches a flash of light on metal, and gets his mechnoarm up just in time to deflect the knife.  “What the fuck?” he snaps, and Shrike’s manic grin gets bigger. 

“You  _ really _ should have minded your own business,” he says, laughing as he slashes at Anomaly again, backing him up against the wall.  There’s only one way to do this, and Anomaly has to act fast if he doesn’t want a knife in his gut.

He plants his feet, throwing a hand up to grip the blade as he ducks under it - it’s risky and he knows it; if Shrike shifts his weight, he could push the knife down and get Anomaly’s shoulder or back.  He doesn’t though, just counts on strength and weight to do the job, and it lets Anomaly bring his knee up as hard as he can between Shrike’s thighs. It’s a  _ dirty as fuck _ move, and Anomaly can’t possibly care less.  Shrike hits the ground, and Anomaly snarls, planting a foot on his heaving chest to shove him back.  “If you  _ ever _ even  _ think _ about him again,” he says, cold and deadly, “I’m gonna  _ enjoy _ killing you.”  He steps back, picking up the switchblade, and tucks it into his own belt before he walks away, leaving Shrike to pick himself up.  He knows this isn't the end of it, but right now, he just wants to find NJ and curl up in a bunk with him for the rest of their leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? - are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?  
> Tayli'bac - Understand? (aggressive form)
> 
> I hope this is actually coherent, the idea wouldn't let me go despite a migraine.


End file.
